Of Lovers and War
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: My LATE ass adaptation for the KakaSaku Myth Fic challenge. I'm a little disappointed in it, but I promised it, so here it is. Congrats to the winners!


So I am _extremely_ late in posting this, but amidst Uni, massive flooding, and my computer eating my entry (twice) - it was finally written. The contest is long over and the winners have been announced. Congratulations to **FlameTwirler** and **Eldr-Fire** who won first and second. Your fics were truly amazing! Mine isn't really what I had originally planned, but I'm glad that I finally got it posted. So here's my lame mythfic that I promised I would still publish. It is adapted from the love affair of Ares and Aphrodite after she had been given to Hephaestus. I changed a few things to fit the story but hopefully it works for you. Anyway - on with t, yes?

* * *

Sakura was lying in bed, the smooth sheets cool against her skin. She gazed toward the ceiling, her fingers curling as she was assaulted with little jabs of pleasure. Grey locks tickled her inner thigh as the head between her legs shook from side to side, slick tongue working vigorously with purpose. A warm hand slid up her stomach to cover a breast, squeezing the supple flesh. Her leg jerked and her hips undulated freely seeking the the sweet release that was promised in a husky voice between kisses.

Her breath came in short gasps, the tension in her belly growing uncontrollably until it broke forth, arching her back.

"Kakashi!"

The man slowly withdrew, a satisfied smile gracing his face as he crawled over her. He stared down into her brilliant jade eyes clouded with lust. He could lay with her all day; kissing her soft lips, smoothing his hands over her silky skin, making her tremble in the throes of passion and listening to the way she called his name. Of course her desire rivaled his own and he had no qualms with submitting to her. He was more than happy to let her rake her nails down his body or wrap her lips around him eagerly. He loved when she was on top, riding him wildly; her body covered in a sheen of sweat and her roseate locks falling into her face and spilling down her back.

She was so beautiful. She was so strong … she was not his. Their mouths crashed together in a series of heated kisses.

"Are you sure we have enough time?" he asked.

"Plenty," she replied, voice thick with need.

She aligned his throbbing member to her entrance and he filled her in one thrust, enjoying the cry he earned from her. Her toned legs wrapped around him as he started to rock his hips.

She was so wet and hot and _tight_ and the way she whimpered and moaned as he drove into her was something he could get hooked on, as if he wasn't already. Her hands gripped his firm backside urging him to go faster, harder. She was so close, panting against him, her body tingling in anticipation.

"Cum for me Sakura."

She gasped, eyes fluttering close, and then she did. Her muscles clamping around him was that extra push he needed and he followed her over the edge. The lovers lay tangled together allowing their bodies to cool, their hearts to steady. As badly as he wanted to remain beside her, he knew he couldn't. Their time together was up and she was well aware of it too. Wordlessly, they got out of bed and began to dress.

She was a strong woman, but every time he got ready to leave she couldn't stop her emotions from showing. She never said anything, but he could see it in her eyes – they always were expressive.

"It's all right, Sakura."

She nodded. "Right."

Kakashi reached inside his jacket and produced a small book. He held it out to her. "I saw this while in Kiri on my last mission, I knew right away that you'd like it. I had to get it for you."

She took the book from him with a smile and held it lovingly to her chest. "Thank you."

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth before pulling his mask back into place. He ruffled her hair which she frowned at, although it only made him smile. He winked and then he was gone. She set the book down and then with a sigh, pulled the sheets from the bed for washing

.oOo.

Sakura had been engrossed in her new addition to her literature collection when the door opened.

"I'm home."

She quickly snapped the book close and pulled her ring from her pocket, slipping it on. She heard the familiar _tap-step, tap-step_ shuffle before her husband came into view.

She forced a smile. "Sasuke, welcome home."

He rested his cane against the wall as he shrugged out of his worn jacket. She thought back on how everything changed as he went through his routine. For Sakura, who was now jounin and in charge of her own group at the hospital, this was not how she saw things for her future. She had helped saved Sasuke's life after that last battle. He and Naruto nearly died taking down Madara – but she was there to piece them back together, personally overseeing their rehabilitation. If she had known what was going to happen, she would've accepted the help that had been offered.

The final fight had taken its toll on Sasuke's body leaving him partially blind, and even with surgery and treatment, the left side of his body never fully healed. Sasuke, in the end, was stripped of his rank as punishment for his crimes and was refused reinstatement at any point in time. When he learned of his punishment, he accepted it wholeheartedly. The council did take pity on him and granted him one favor – the choosing of a wife to rebuild his clan. The Uchiha bloodline was simply too precious to be seen written out of the books.

To show his gratitude, he asked for Sakura's hand in marriage, only he didn't ask her directly. When she was summoned by the elders she was stunned and when she learned why – she was furious. No matter how much pleading and crying she did, or even when she pointed out his treasonous acts, the decision was not to be reversed.

Tsunade consoled her to the best of her ability, but words could only do so much. Feeling Sasuke's gaze had snapped her out of her daze.

Her nose wrinkled. "You smell like smoke, you should take a bath."

"Is dinner-"

"It'll be ready when you're done."

"Sakura-"

"I'll be in the kitchen."

His eye sight may have been ruined, but his reflexes were still as sharp as ever. His hand shot out and gripped her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Do I repulse you that much?" he sneered.

"It's just-"

"Are you that superficial? Were my looks all that mattered to you back then?"

She was appalled. "No!"

He cupped the back of her neck with his free hand and leaned into her. "You saved my life Sakura, you took care of me. Lying in that hospital bed I thought about you … all those times you confessed to me. How stupid I had been. I thought marrying me would have made you happy."

He pressed his lips to hers. Shocked, she pushed him away, freeing herself from his grasp. "Then you should have asked me!"

"Your refusal never crossed my mind."

Her hands were shaking and so she curled them into fists. "Why me? You could have asked for anyone else: Ino or even Hinata or-"

"You're stronger and better skilled. We share a connection, you were the obvious choice."

"Damn it Sasuke ..."

"Our wedding bed is still untouched."

She bit back an insult and instead said, "Dinner's going to be ruined."

Before he could get a word in she was hurrying away, her eyes welled with tears. Safely hidden in the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around herself silently wishing this was something she could be saved from.

.oOo.

"I'm traveling to Tanzaku for business. I'll be back in three days."

Sakura looked up from her medical journal and nodded.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"I have my hospital duties, you know that."

They held each others gazes for a moment, but she dropped her head when he leaned in to kiss her. Frustrated, his fist came down onto the table.

"When I get back, this is going to stop! You are my wife now and I am going to have you."

She glared up at him as he draped his cloak over his shoulders. He took up his cane and box of tools. He smirked as he looked back at her. "Don't look so angry, you may enjoy it."

She watched as he limped away, the tap-shuffle sound of his steps echoed loudly in her ears. The front door closed with a soft thud and she resisted the urge to give in and cry. She had kept herself out of his grasp for over a month, but he was obviously losing his patience. Maybe she could talk to Tsunade again and see if there was anything that could be done about this.

.oOo.

When Kakashi entered her home that night, he found her puffy eyed and slightly inebriated. She retold her morning misfortune with Sasuke and the disheartening meeting with Tsunade. He took her in his arms and comforted her the best he knew how – with a kiss.

He wouldn't admit that the news was hard to take, that the idea of letting her go didn't sit well with him, so he ignored it. He could deal with the situation when the day came and until then he'd be with her and make the most of their time together.

He pulled her into his lap, toned legs straddling his own. She tasted slightly of sake, but he wasn't concerned about it as she ground her body against his. The air passing between them was hot and she graciously helped rid him of his flak jacket and shirt. He teasingly lowered the zipper at the front of her shirt, eying her creamy skin as it was exposed. She pulled herself free from her shirt, gasping as he roughly pulled her bra down, his mouth descending upon a stiff, pink nipple.

She arched into his hold, his hot lips gliding up her throat back to her mouth. Her fingers worked his pants undone with ease and she pulled his erection from his pants, stroking him as his lips hovered over hers. She smiled at the groans she coaxed from him.

"Mm .. Sakura … I want inside you."

She lifted herself from him so she could slip a hand under her skirt. She pulled her panties to the side and aligned her bared sex with him.

"Sakura, you can-" He cut off with a groan as she sank herself onto him.

She didn't care if she stretched one of her best pairs of panties or if they made a mess of the front of his pants. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She began bouncing on top of him, his fingers digging into her thighs as she set the pace. Every moan and sigh eased her pain, if only just a little. Each kiss helped her forget and each thrust brought her closer to the bliss that felt only right being brought by him.

.oOo.

When Naruto approached the house nestled away in the old Uchiha complex, he hadn't been expecting this. He had brought a bottle of sake and figured some Team Seven time was well in order. He knew of Sakura's hesitancy to jump into bed with Sasuke, which was a bit of a shock considering the love she claimed she had for him before. But he was hoping that playing the part of mediator and some alcohol would help get things going - or at least get their issues out in the open. They were his friends and he wanted to see them happy more than anything.

He reached the side door and as he went to open it he heard very feminine sounds of pleasure. Maybe they had worked it out after all. A sly grin spread across his whiskered face, and fighting the blush as his pervy side emerged, he moved to the nearest window that looked into the kitchen. A little peek couldn't hurt, could it?

It turned out that yes, it could.

At first he just saw Sakura, moving up and down and moaning, but then he noticed the mop of familiar silvery hair. That definitely wasn't Sasuke. To say he was shocked was an understatement. This could have been a misunderstanding, right? Maybe she had some weird fantasy and Sasuke was indulging her, henged … that was totally plausible. Right? There was no way she was really-

"Oh! Kakashi! Kakashi, I-I'm cumming!"

His big blue eyes widened even more as he watched her climax, his former sensei succumbing to his own afterward. What was worse, was that there was no transformation. It wasn't a henge. It was really Kakashi-sensei embracing her in that kitchen chair. Naruto couldn't look anymore and he slipped away from the house.

Heading back into the village, his mind was swimming with thoughts. Where was Sasuke? Why would Sakura be sleeping with someone else? Why Kakashi of all people? Should he confront Sakura? Tell Sasuke?

He stopped on the main road. Tell Sasuke. He should know, shouldn't he? He thought back on their previous conversations. Tanzaku. He was in Tanzaku at the beginning of each month taking customer orders. It wouldn't take long to get there … but Sakura would be so pissed if she found out. He sighed. Sasuke needed to know and so, his mind was made up. He uttered an apology to Sakura as he signed out on the traffic log.

.oOo.

Tracking Sasuke down was easy, explaining why he was there, wasn't. Surprisingly, he took it well – which would have been a relief if it were anyone else. Sasuke assured him again and again that he was okay though.

"I had my suspicions."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, ya know?" Naruto scratched his cheek as he smiled apologetically.

Sasuke merely slapped him on the back and downed another shot. "Thanks for telling me. I call you a dobe and you're annoying as hell, but you're a good friend."

His grin broke out into a broad smile. "You too, teme."

"Say, Naruto ..."

"Yeah."

"I want you to keep an eye on Sakura for me. I still don't know what I'm going to do and if she … If she goes behind my back again, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"Sure."

Sasuke refilled his glass and brought it to his lips, his plan was already in place.

.oOo.

Sakura had been dreading this day and as the lock turned and the door opened, she tried not to let it show. Sasuke shuffled in through the door, setting his tools down before shrugging out of his cloak.

"I'm home," he muttered dryly.

"How was-"

"I'm sore, I'm going to take a bath."

She nodded and watched after him. He began unbuttoning his shirt, peeling it from his body. Scars and burn marks littered his back and she cringed, the sight bringing back memories from that day. He tossed his shirt onto the bed and then disappeared into the bathroom. She let out a relieved sigh. If he wasn't going to bring up the consummation of their marriage, then neither was she.

When Sasuke emerged from the bathroom he was fully dressed, his raven locks still dripping with water. The house was quiet, a little too quiet. He limped into the kitchen, a piece of paper catching his eye on the counter. He moved the glass holding it out of the way and squinted to read Sakura's neat script.

She had been summoned to the hospital for an emergency. That was well and fine with him. He helped himself to the dinner she had prepared, eager to get to business. He may not be acknowledged as a ninja any longer but he was still very skilled and those skills branched into different crafts like carpentry, smithery, and wire work. He could still have pride in his trade. Pulling out his box of tools and clearing the table of everything except for his meal, he set to work.

.oOo.

The days following his return from Tanzaku were the same. He'd leave for work and when he wasn't filling orders he was working on his own task. Dinner would be ready when he got home. He would make his advances and Sakura would deny him. Slowly, but surely, the pieces were all coming together. Nearly a month after Naruto told him of Sakura's unfaithfulness, he was ready.

The day started like any other, he bid farewell to Sakura as he left for his job – only he had no work to tend to. After she left for the hospital he entered their home, no _his _home, and set up his trap

.oOo.

Sakura glared at his back as he picked up his belongings. "I'll be back in three days."

"I know."

"That attitude of yours is quite unbecoming." He snickered. "Perhaps you'll be singing a different tune when I see you again."

Angrily, she turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. The door slammed shut signaling his departure. She wiped her hands down her face in frustration. Was this really how her life was going to be; full of misery and confrontation? There was no feeling she disliked as much as feeling hopeless and trapped. And she was trapped; trapped in this home, in this loveless marriage. It was enough to make her want to rip out her hair and cry... which she felt very close to doing.

She didn't have time for this. Sighing, she put the dishes into the sink and then grabbed her belongings to head off to work.

Her shift at the hospital was short and uneventful. She was able to vent a little of her troubles, in secret, to Shizune. All she wanted to do upon getting home was soak in a bath, read more of her book and go to sleep. She had the day off tomorrow so maybe she would seek out Kakashi. The idea was nice, but also a little saddening.

She had just taken off her zori, shed her lab coat and was heading to the fridge for some water when there was a knock at the door. What now? She grumbled as she headed to the door. When she yanked it open she was surprised to see Kakashi. He pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him with a nudge of his foot.

She couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing here?"

He answered her with a firm kiss. He slightly pulled away so his lips still brushed hers as he spoke. "I saw Sasuke leaving the village early this morning and it's been too long since I've been with you. I couldn't wait."

She grinned as he kissed her again, sweeping his tongue across her lips. She allowed him entrance, mewling as his hot, slick muscle tangled with hers. His hands slid down her back, squeezing her ass and then gripping her thighs, lifting her. Her legs wrapped around him, her fingers entwining into his hair.

"Why does the bed have to be so far away?" he muttered against her.

She dissolved into a fit of laughter as he headed toward the bedroom, murmuring about poor house structure. He dropped her onto the bed unexpectedly. She gaped at him, but the look in her eyes said she was amused. She was having fun and he loved seeing her smile, making her smile. She pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled at her shorts as she maneuvered higher up onto the bed. He crawled after her, divesting himself of his own clothing.

His warm body laid along hers, his hands caressing every inch of her. His fingers tweaked and plucked at her nipples before his mouth descended upon her. Sakura gasped as his tongue twirled around a hardened peak. His mouth traveled down her belly, his tongue flicking out across her skin to taste her. His teeth nipped at her between gentle kisses and vigorous sucking. Her cheeks flushed, if he meant to devour her, she wouldn't mind she thought. Her entire body felt so warm and pulsing with need.

"Please Kakashi ..."

His hand dipped into her panties, his fingertips curling in the slickness at her entrance. A deep sound resonated at the back of his throat. "You're so wet."

"Kakashi." She nearly whined his name.

He pushed a finger inside her, rocking slowly as his thumb kept in synch rubbing circles over her sensitive button. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it to stifle her moans.

"No, no. I want to hear you." He dipped down, pressing his lips to hers, coaxing her to kiss back. He trailed his slick fingers up to her clit, flicking and circling it. She cried out against him, her hips moving of their own volition. She gasped and moaned as he continued his sweet torture, her legs trembling and jerking as the coil low in her belly tightened.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, her mouth falling open and her eyes fluttering close. His lips caressed her neck, her breasts, biting gently around a rosy nipple. Then she gasped and her body tensed as she came.

She was still coming down from her orgasmic bliss when she was aware of his body atop hers. Her breathing hitched as she felt the blunt tip of him push past her folds and then he thrust forward, fully sheathing himself inside her.

After a brief moment to get adjusted, he began to move. Sakura cooed and moaned as she felt every inch of him slide in and out as he set such a languid rhythm. He pinned her hands above her head, interlocking the fingers of one hand, his other taking hold of her hip. He leaned down, their mouths melding together as he increased the pace. She broke away from the kiss for much needed air.

"You feel so... go good, ngh- Kakashi!"

Suddenly there was a snap and before either of them was aware of it, an intricately woven net fell upon them, seeming to move and constrict around them on its own.

"Wh-what is this?" Sakura pressed her hand to it, the stiff material gave no slack.

"I'm not sure."

"Can you … move?" she asked, squirming against him.

He tried to pull his arm free, but to no avail. "No..."

The couple froze as they heard the tap-step sound of Sasuke's shuffle. He smiled dangerously as he entered the room.

"Well, well," he started, "quite a situation you're in, hmm _sensei_?"

"Sasuke."

"Tch. Sakura, Sakura … my wife. How could you? _This_ is why you wouldn't touch me?"

Her eyes watched him cautiously. "Sasuke, please, if you -"

"You disgust me. I knew you had changed, but I didn't know you turned into a whore."

"Sasuke, enough." Kakashi's voice held a warning, but it was one that his former pupil scoffed at.

"You have no room to speak to me, Kakashi. You people claim to love and care for me." He laughed, shaking his head. "Clever lies. At least Naruto is a true friend."

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He's the one that discovered the two of you. He's the only one honest enough to tell me the truth!" He limped hurriedly to the bedroom window and threw it open. He spotted a man working in the garden and yelled to him. "You! Get Tsunade and bring her here immediately! Send everyone! Let them see this filth and betrayal!"

Sakura was fuming. "Sasuke, let us go!"

"Why should I? You've been making a fool of me. Others should see how you've disgraced yourselves. A teacher and his student, his _married _student."

"Married against her will," the older nin spoke up.

"Married all the same." He glowered before moving about the room, pulling the curtains back and opening all the windows.

Ninja and civilian alike began to assemble around the Uchiha compound, talking in excited hushed whispers and trading questioning glances.

"Come and see, everyone, this adulterous woman is supposed to be my wife and yet she is in bed with another man!"

A few curious, brave men took a first look, only to step back from the window with a laugh. The reaction spurred the others on, more and more of them gathering around the windows. Sasuke opened his home, even allowing some of them to come inside to the bedroom.

The women were pink-faced and giggling like mad. It wasn't every day you got to see the great Copy Nin unmasked, let alone without any clothes at all. Most of the men were whistling their approval at the tangled pair, bodies still joined beneath the netting.

"How embarrassing," Sakura groaned, eyes brimming with tears.

"This is enough Sasuke!"

Yet the young Uchiha ignored them, satisfied by their awkward position and the satisfaction only grew as familiar faces joined the crowd. Friends and co-workers, former teachers – they all got to witness this moment.

Amongst the crowd one of Tsunade's aids nudged the infamous senbon sucker. "I bet you wouldn't care about those chains if you were in Kakashi's position."

Genma grinned. "Kotetsu, I only wish I had the chance. Even if there were three times as many chains and all of you ended up watching, I'd still go to bed with her." He cupped his hand around his mouth. "Hey Kakashi, give us a show!"

The crowd around them erupted into hoots and laughter.

"What is going on here?"

"Lady Tsunade!"

A path to the house was cleared, the ninja in fear of her monstrous strength and temper. She gawked at her apprentice and one of the village's best ninja, trapped in such a compromising situation.

"Everyone out!" She yelled.

"But-"

"And Sasuke, let them loose!"

He was shocked. "But Hokage-sama..."

"No buts, let them go."

"No! She was supposed to be mine. I was promised a wife to help restore my clan."

"And you will have one. There are plenty of strong women in this village."

"This cannot go unpunished!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Haven't you punished them enough?"

"The elders-"

"Can't do anything. Let them go, we'll nullify the marriage and you can pick another bride. I give you my word."

Still seething in anger, but left with no choice, Sasuke set them free breaking the chakra seal. Tsunade, hands on hips, clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Get dressed you two and get to my office at once."

.oOo.

Fully dressed, the couple exited the Uchiha house, welcomed with cat calls. Genma slid into step next to Kakashi, slapping him on the back.

"My man, I never knew you and pinky here-"

"Don't Genma."

"I'm just sayin', good job."

"You should be thankful I'm allowing you to keep running that mouth of yours."

"You think you can show me how you do it? I'd like to bag me a girl like yours."

Kakashi glanced toward Sakura, noticing her pink ears. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Good luck with that Genma."

He removed the senbon from his mouth and watched the two as they walked off. They may be in some trouble, but he was sure it was worth it.

_.o. Good luck to you too my friend, and may the gods grant you every happiness .o._


End file.
